


First Position

by ariesconcepts (WomanKings)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WomanKings/pseuds/ariesconcepts
Summary: "Breathe.""I am breathing."Or Thor gets pegged by Valkyrie.





	First Position

**Author's Note:**

> The first (FIRST) thing I did after watching Thor: Ragnorok was come home and write this. I have no doubt that there are thousands of mistakes and flaws but I just need to publish this! Now because I know we all looked at Thor and Valkyrie and were like 'Damn, ok bitch! Yes, boo!' and I know we all want to see Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson get pegged by Miss Valkyrie 'Steal Ya Movie' NoLastName

“Breathe.”

“I am breathing.”

Valkyrie laughs, brown hands running on either side of Thor’s torso. She leans down to kiss a line up his back, scars and old wounds highlighted by her lips. 

“If you were _breathing_ I wouldn’t have to remind you, would I?”

Thor begins to chuckle but the sound gets caught in his throat. The strap-on — bright blue, average sized by thick and weighty — feels like tons inside of him. Only Valkyrie’s fingers, her voice, her breath against his skin lifts the heaviness. He takes a breath and then another one, lets it out slow so Valkyrie knows he’s alright and can handle it.

“You can move now.”

A smack to his ass then a gentle squeeze. Thor can feel Valkyrie pressing forward, her hips, the leather harness pressing against his muscled thighs. She comes in low, whispers in his ear. A hand runs long the fronts of his legs, moving up, up until she grabs hold of his dick. She strokes once, twice. “Am I being bossed around?”

“Tease me any longer and I might lose resolve.”

“Oh, not you, _your majesty_.” Still, Valkyrie inches in and out, hands caressing anything they can reach. It’s a wonderful feeling to feel full. Valkyrie knows this, has been on Thor’s side and beneath him, but likes nothing more than the look, the thrill over bending him over. As he relaxes, Thor’s back curves, delicious line of flesh made visible. Valkyrie plants kisses in the valley of the small of his back, the mountains of his shoulder blades. 

Thor listens as Valkyrie murmurs praise. The sounds become distant as he focuses on the small things. The sensation of her hand wringing his dick, the strength in her hands as she pushes deep, deeper. Her thrusts are firm. Thor grabs hold of the sheets, fabric slippery in his fingers. He bites at his lips, takes in sharp breaths. Valkyrie pants above him, movements fierce and her intentions even fiercer. He wishes he could see her face — the sweat, her head tossed back. He looks over his shoulder and calls her forward, tells her his desires with a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.

Valkyrie, winded by not weary, comes away from his lips with a clever smile. She slowly pulls out of Thor, lets him feel every inch of the blue toy. Thor lets out a half-choked sob, missing the strap even as it leaves him. Valkyrie, ever kind, consoles him with a squeeze to the ass, already bending low to kiss and suck at his hole. 

Thor buries his face into the pillow, moaning into the cloth and pushing back against her tongue until Valkyrie gives his cheek a gentle swat and tells him to flip over. Thor moves quick as he can, Valkyrie helping him adjust the pillow beneath him as Thor shifts from his elbows and knees onto his back.

Good eye blown wide with lust and heart pounding, Thor feels wanton as he spreads his legs to make room for Valkyrie. He knows he must look debauched. Lips red from kisses, neck and check marked by her love bites, hair tousled from her grip and his dick begging to be sucked, held. If he were a shy man, he’d blush. But he is not shy at all. He’s Thor Odinson, god of thunder, defender of Earth and Asgard, king of nine realms. What he wants, what he desires, he will have and enjoy without embarrassment. 

Thor rises up to meet Valkyrie, gaze hopping from her eyes to her lips. He catches her in a kiss, once, twice, three times. He pulls her down with him, hand in her curls. They rut against each other, Valkyrie’s forehead against his shoulder as she works her end of the strap. Her pants, her little high moans excite him.

“Feels good?” Thor asks, voice breathy and low. His hands, his fingers ease up her sides, feeling the firmness of her muscles, of her stomach and breasts. 

Valkyrie lifts her head some, chuckles. “Is this how you want it? Me above you and you lying beneath me like some storybook maiden?”

“If I am the storybook maiden, what does that make you?”

Valkyrie considers this for a moment, raises a brow and says, “The chivalrous knight come to rescue and scandalize you. Consider this your token of favor.”

Thor smiles. “Do you feel chivalrous with this blue thing inside of me?”

“It’s called a strap-on and yes. Yes, I do.”

Though she has no sword or horse, Thor must agree. Valkyrie, high on her knees, is powerful and imposing. The glittering, blue strap wet with lubricant, the curl and sway of her long hair, the warm copper of her skin. She dips down into him, entrance smooth after working him open with her fingers, tongue. When before the thrusts were fierce, they were now smooth, gentle strokes. The snap of her hips against his skin, the collected sweat and heat of their bodies feels intimate and personal. Valkyrie mutters encouragements and praises into his mouth, into the crook of his neck. In return, Thor gives her his moans, his mouthy and passionate exclamations of love.

“Damn!”

“ _Yes_! There, more!”

“Deeper, come on! Deep— _er_!”

Valkyrie obeys each demand, loving the way Thor arches and twists to get what he wants. The lovemaking is like training for a battle. Chests heaving, pushing and pulling, both at their limits but going further and further. Unlike training or a battle, there will be no winner, no loser. Both of them will march forward, tongues and fingers, until they reach, until they reach…

“Ah!” Valkyrie presses into something that makes Thor see flashes of lightning, colorful storms on the horizon like galaxies. He grips her shoulder, grits out, “Again. There, again.”

Valkyrie, coy and knowing, says, “Where? Here?” She pulls nearly all the way out, agonizingly slow, then plunges back in. She takes hold of his dick again, one hand fondling the velvet of his balls as she slips in and out of Thor. 

Thor squeezes his eyes shut and takes everything Valkyrie gives him. Each push, every thrust is a new reason to adore her. He feels himself coming closer to his orgasm, body feeling like a string pulled taught. Then, of course, Valkyrie snaps that string. She buries herself deep within him, brown hips against his tanned thighs, the tip of the strap-on pressed against that bundle of nerves that makes Thor pant and gasp. Thor throws his head back against the pillow, back arched like a bow. Valkyrie pulls the bow, string and arrow in hand, and slips two fingers of her free hand into his ass beside the strap. She slows her movements, fast-paced snaps becoming languid pushes until they are close to no movement at all. 

Valkyrie pants, sweat dripping from her face. She shakes some. The excitement, the lust … It’s all too much and still not enough. Thor is seductive, a deep well with endless water, but she is thirsty. Her cupped hands can drink and drink, suck his neck, plunge far into his body to pull out moans and sweet nothings and still thirst.

She breaks from her reverie at the sound of Thor’s voice. He says, “I said I wanted it deep but I didn’t think you’d put it in my stomach.” He shifts, feels the full weight of the strap-on and Valkyrie’s fingers. Thor moves his hips down, squirms and wriggles to try to get every bit of Valkyrie’s affections. It charms her. “Ah, _ah_ , _please._ Move.”

Valkyrie stills her hands and hips, tips her head and asks, “Am I being bossed around again?”

Cocky as he can be with his bitten lips and unruly hair, Thor says, “This time, yes.”

“Well if you insist, your majesty.”

She moves in short shallow pumps. Her hands twitch and work and it’s good, but it’s not enough. Thor comes off of the pillow supporting his behind and moves up onto his knees. He nearly sits in Valkyrie’s lap, legs on either side of her. He continues her work, rising and falling and grinding down. He imagines the pleasure is the same for her, dual-sided strap working its magic on her. Thor wishes he could slip his fingers between the strap, feel her slickness and heat, but he supposes it’s enough to see her head tilted back, her dark eyes fluttering.

As Thor fucks himself on Valkyrie’s bright, blue strap-on, he comes closer and closer to his climax. He can feel the lightning growing beneath his skin, sparks starting to burn at the tips of his fingers. Valkyrie looks down at the meeting of their bodies.

“Thor, I —”

“Me, too.” And then, “You first.”

“Of course,” Valkyrie says. She adjusts their positions until their legs are entangled, bodies close enough to be one. The rutting begins anew, more force and more determination. Valkyrie takes hold of Thor’s forearms. Her movements become jagged and erratic, rhythm lost to pleasure.

Valkyrie’s orgasm is resplendent, body quivering and mouth spilling curses, moans. It takes her a moment to recover but when she can she pulls out of Thor, pulls her side out of herself and flops onto the bed. Sweat plasters her hair to her face. Her juices, Thor’s saliva paints the insides of her thighs. Her chest rises and falls.

Thor clears his throat. “I don’t wish to pull you from your afterglow, but …”

“Ah,” Valkyrie says, more amused than anything. “Come here. Lower, lower. Come now! Don’t make me stretch.”

Thor snorts, lies down beside her. Valkyrie pats his side, chides him for making her wait so long and then takes his dick in hand. Satisfied herself, Valkyrie takes her time. Long, teasing strokes, playful squeezes to the head and shaft. His balls are tight, tender. If she had any more energy, she’d suck on them, watch as Thor’s eyes rolled up into his head. _That_ would bring the lightning out of him. 

Still, she is satisfied with the sounds he makes as he toys with him. Valkyrie twists his wrist, tugs on his cock a few more times. Thor, god of thunder, makes a mighty sound when she finishes with him, but it gets buried in her breasts. Valkyrie would feel sorry for it if Thor didn’t kiss, didn’t lick, didn’t love so well. Valkyrie rids herself of his come on the sheets, is already ready with open arms when Thor rolls into her.

Valkyrie scratches at his hair, says, “Did you enjoy that?”

“It was good. Liked the bit with the tongue in my ass.”

“Thought you would. _I_ was rather fond of the part where you called me your knight in shining armor.”

Thor snorts. “I recall nothing of the sort.”

“Is that so?” Valkyrie asks, laughing.

“Yes, and I think I might be too tired to continue this conversation.”

Valkyrie makes a noncommittal noise, turns over so that Thor’s arms are wrapped around her waist. He brings the covers up around them, plants a kiss on the back of her neck.

“You should sleep if you’re tired then, my king. You’ll need your energy. For _my_ turn."

Thor hums, already half-sleep. He shoots up. “Wait. _Your_ turn?”


End file.
